Holding Out for a Hero
"Holding Out for a Hero" is the second episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode aired on March 9, 2016 to 0.64 million viewers. Plot When Kaz outshines Oliver during superhero training, Oliver resolves to master his new powers, but endangers Davenport's life in the process. Meanwhile, Bree and Skylar adjust to sisterhood. Story After hearing an explosion, Davenport comes downstairs to find the guys in the penthouse as Chase is putting out a burned table with a fire extinguisher, thinking they were attacked by Roman & Riker again. Asking what happened, Kaz explains that while Oliver and Chase were having a scientific explanation, he got bored, yawned and a fire ball came out of his mouth, setting the table on fire. Oliver dubs his ability the "Fire Grenade", though Kaz wants to call it the "Yawn Bomb". Chase questions how many powers Oliver and Kaz received from the Arcturion, though they say they're unsure. Davenport compares it to when the Lab Rats began unlocking their hidden bionic abilities and decides to train Oliver and Kaz to master their abilities: Oliver is excited at the thought of "Superhero School" while Kaz dislikes the idea of school and yawns again, letting out another fire grenade and setting a coat rack on fire, causing Chase to put it out. In Mission Command, Bree and Skylar are on their phones when the guys come down. Upon hearing the idea of "Superhero School", they immediately take off. Davenport, wanting to test Kaz's Fire Grenade, places five bottles and instructs him to hit the one in the middle, which he does with ease much to everyone's surprise. Davenport then decides to have Oliver use his Cryo Blast to do the same, though when he attempts to do so, all he can produce is an ice cube. He tries again though ends up with the same result. Chase is confused as the Cryo Blast worked perfectly to freeze Roman and Riker's black swarm and asks if Oliver's focusing, but only agitates him. Oliver makes another attempt but only succeeds in producing more ice cubes. Davenport decides to have Oliver take a break and has Kaz use the Fire Grenade in rapid fire, which he successfully knocks down all the bottles. On the balcony, Bree asks Skylar how she's liking Centium City, to which she states while she's been to school, she still has little experience with the real world. Bree states it'll be nice to have another girl around, claiming Skylar is like the sister she never had. Skylar is pleased by her comment, but out of nowhere, she knocks Bree to the ground, picks up her legs, and bends her lower half so her spine cracks. Meanwhile, Oliver approaches Chase and asks him why his powers had failed while Kaz showed great skill. Chase, having past experience, tells Oliver that he's being psyched out that he (normally the top student) is being outshined by Kaz (normally the flunkie). Chase then suggests that Oliver focuses on one of his other powers, to which he reveals he can create a water vortex in his hands, which he calls "Cyclone Fingers". Chase then pokes fun at him by comparing him to a refrigerator and asking if he can crisp vegetables. Back in Mission Command, Kaz completes a Mosaic of Davenport using his Fire Grenades, which he realizes is permanent. Bree soon comes in and closes the hyperlift, explaining what Skylar just did to her and how she felt like Chase whenever Adam threw him around, being especially angered that Skylar gave her a wedgie. Kaz, laughing from her predicament, explains that all girls from Caldera behave like brothers and that it's Skylar's way of bonding with Bree. Seeing the hyperlift in use, Bree asks to be hidden though Davenport reminds her of her invisibility app which she immediately uses. Skylar approaches the guys and, thanks to her enhanced hearing, hears Bree breathing and kicks her, disabling her app causing Kaz to remark that Skylar really likes Bree. On the balcony, Oliver seems to have mastered Cyclone Fingers, causing Chase to say that maybe he stood corrected about Kaz being in his head. Just then, Kaz and Davenport appear and Oliver decides to show them Cyclone Finger, initially impressing them until he starts to lose control. Turning around, Oliver indirectly sucks Davenport into the vortex and launches him off the side of the building. Chase asks Davenport if he's okay, to which he says he's hanging by a hair, revealed to be a giant bust of his head. Kaz questions what he's hanging on to, which Chase identifies as a DavenHead. Oliver is surprised that Davenport put a bust of his head on the building, though Chase explains the DavenHead came first and the tower was constructed to support it. Kaz pokes fun that having a big head saved Davenport's life, to which he demands they do something. Chase tells Kaz to fly down and save him, though Oliver decides to go, only to land on the DavenHead in another unsuccessful landing and gets stuck too. In the hallway, Bree steps out of the elevator pleased to have finally lost Skylar only to be body-slammed by her since she was hanging from the ceiling. Having had enough, Bree pins her down and yanks her arm, forcing her to tap out. Skylar is impressed and attempts to have another go, though Bree stops her and explains fighting isn't how sisters get along on Earth. Skylar tells her that this is what she meant when she said having a sister was one of the many things she had little experience with. She agrees to stop fighting though continuously asks Bree when can they fight until she agrees on once per holiday. Skylar almost immediately jabs Bree in the stomach and tells her "Happy Flag Day, sis". On the balcony, Kaz decides to save Oliver and Davenport until Chase explains Oliver's doubts and that Kaz must let him save Davenport. Kaz agrees to stay out of it and goes to makes popcorn. Davenport tells Oliver to do something, that "something" being calling for Kaz to help, which he states he can't. Chase tells him it sounds believable, but Kaz reveals Oliver is the only one with Super Strength and he couldn't save them if he wanted to. Chase, realizing Davenport's life is really in Oliver's "cold, sweaty, ice cubey hands" according to Kaz, freaks out and begins stress-eating the popcorn. Back with Oliver and Davenport, the DavenHead has begun to crack off its base. Davenport asks Oliver why he isn't saving them, to which he reveals he's afraid of messing up again. Davenport encourages him to try and it makes him jump while Davenport falls, though is saved by Oliver and brought back up to the balcony. Davenport asks Chase and Kaz what they would have done had Oliver failed, both jokingly revealing their plans that would have involved Davenport's death (Chase preserving his brain in the name of science while Kaz would have grabbed a spatula and pried his body off the sidewalk). Davenport then declares he's leaving everything to Bree before heading inside. Oliver thanks Chase and tells him once he stopped worrying about Kaz, he got the job done before being congratulated by Kaz. Noticing his best friend ate popcorn throughout the whole ordeal, Oliver asks if he at least saved him some, to which Kaz reveals he didn't as he thought Oliver would fall. Later, the Elite Force returns with drinks to find Davenport wearing the spandex outfit from earlier and his face plastered, which Skylar declares weird while Bree states she's gonna "Daven-puke" and heads for the kitchen. Chase questions his father, to which he's having a sculptor make a carving of his face to replace the DavenHead. Oliver questions why he's wearing the outfit which he declares he looks good in it. Kaz asks if he has a power which'll allow him to forget that moment, to which Davenport says he doesn't before the guys head upstairs. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Recurring Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Mentioned Cast *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Booboo Stewart as Roman *Ryan Potter as Riker Trivia *Treating each other like guys is the way girls get along on Caldera, as revealed by Kaz. **This is also shown because Skylar was fighting Bree throughout the episode. Bree even stated that it was very similar to how Adam threw Chase around all the time. **Bree, annoyed, mentions that Skylar gave Bree a wedgie, and says that girls aren't supposed to do that. **Bree and Chase both have a rough close friend/sibling that likes to fight them, and are amused by it. Bree and Chase's reactions are both very similar in this, in that they are both annoyed. In addition, both Skylar and Adam like to punch and pin them on the ground, although Adam also throws Chase around with his super strength and Skylar just attacks Bree, often by kicking her, which is something Adam doesn't really do to Chase. *This episode has many similarities to the Mighty Med ''episode ''Smoliver's Travels, where Kaz was jealous of Oliver being better than him. This time around, it is the reverse. *Adam is mentioned for the second time. The first being The Rise of Five. *The part where Oliver gets annoyed by Chase telling him to focus harder is ironic, due to the fact that Chase himself has a hard time focusing when people encourage him/tell him to focus harder. He even stated in Lab Rats that "When you tell me to focus it makes me not focus!" when he tries to break himself and his siblings out of Douglas' energy rings by using two abilities during the special Sink or Swim. ''This was also mentioned a second time in a similar incident later in the episode. *It is revealed that superheroes can have extra abilities they did not know about, just like hidden bionic abilities. *It's implied Skylar knew that Bree was invisible not only because of her super senses, but also because she had that ability and isn't fooled by that trick. *This episode is similar to ''Armed and Dangerous, as Oliver was new at using his powers, but lost control of his water vortexes and put Donald in danger, much like how Leo was new at using his bionic arm, but lost control of his laser spheres and put Janelle in danger. *This episode is also similar to Smart and Smarter, ''in which Chase was able to understand Oliver's problems with Kaz being better than him as it's similar to how he failed to realize Adam had much more creative ideas than him but later admitted it. *This is the third time Donald almost fell to his death. The first being ''The Jet Wing, and the second being Space Elevator. However, this is the is the second time it happened as a result of someone being unable to control his/her powers. *This episode took place on Flag Day (June 14th) according to Skylar. *In this episode, it is revealed that Oliver gets intimidated by Kaz, especially when Kaz is better than him at using his powers. This is very similar to how Chase gets upset when Adam does better than him at something. *Kaz and Oliver both unlocked new abilities in this episode: Fire grenades and waterspout generation. *This episode was released early on the Watch Disney XD app. Goofs *Kaz makes an excellent mosaic of Mr. Davenport, but in the Mighty Med episode "The Pen is Mighty Med-ier Than The Sword", Kaz stated he isn't a very good artist. *Donald says Chase can't fly, but he can levitate. (Levitation is a form of flying) Quotes Gallery Userbox Code: Hero Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes Category:2016